monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
Achievements are various completed tasks within the Record page. These mostly serve as extra tasks for completists and they range from simple tasks (such as completing the game), to some harder tasks that require using particular strategies against certain enemies, or even going out of the way to acquire certain items and trigger certain events, in the case of the Hero’s Proof. First Chapter Cleared Self-explanatory. Complete the first part of the game (up to where Gnome is defeated) and this will automatically be highlighted within the records. Second Chapter Cleared Once again, self-explanatory. Complete the second part of the game (after Luka spares Alice). Final Chapter Cleared Once again, self-explanatory. Complete the third and final part of the game (after Luka defeats Goddess Ilias (Final Form)). First Chapter Monsterpedia Complete From every monster between the Slime Girl and Goddess Ilias (1); all their encounters and rape scenes must be attained for this achievement. Second Chapter Monsterpedia Complete Like the previous achievement, every monster between Alice (2) and Alice (3); must have all encounters and rape scenes achieved. Final Chapter Monsterpedia Complete Like the two previous achievements, every monster between Cupid and Goddess Ilias (Final Form) must have all encounters and rape scenes achieved. Hit By All Requestable First Chapter Techniques Self-explanatory. Every Chapter 1 monster must have attacked Luka with every technique. Some monsters use more attacks on Hard or Hell mode, while other techniques depend on Luka’s status (when bound, for example). Players can check the techniques which have been used against Luka by clicking “Data” on a monster’s encyclopedia entry. Hit By All Requestable Second Chapter Techniques Like the previous achievement, every Chapter 2 monster must have attacked Luka with every technique. Hit By All Requestable Final Chapter Techniques Like the two previous achievements, every Chapter 3 monster must have attacked Luka with every technique. Completed Monsterpedia Every single entry, requestable techniques, and all rape scenes of the monsterpedia from all three chapters of the game must be acquired to achieve this. Won Without Taking Damage Self-explanatory. Luka must have taken no damage during the battle. One of the easiest ways is to fight the Iron Maiden, and assuming her Eyes of Confusion doesn’t hit, there should be no problem with this achievement. Imp is also extremely easy, as she does not attack unless the player lets her. Defeated on the First Turn A monster must have Luka ejaculate in simply one turn. Attacking the closed Mimic, or engaging Tamamo (1) is the easiest way to obtain this. Won While Confused One of the few monsters who can produce a confusion status is the Iron Maiden. Lower her HP until it nears 0, then wait for her to use Eyes of Confusion. Even if her coffin is open, she won’t counter when her HP is at 0. Won a Fight on HELL Mode One of the most difficult achievements, as most Hell mode monsters are nearly impossible to defeat. The easiest way to obtain this achievement is to fight against Antlion Girl , with the next best ways being to battle Mandragora or Vampire Girl. Another way is to combat Alma Elma (2) and use Sylph when prompted and Guard all her attacks. Another is to fight Cirque du Croix (3), who starts out with 20% HP, and use Daystar. Last, El can be defeated rather easily on Hell difficulty, just start with Alice's Omega Blaze and go from there. Antlion Girl Translation not available. Took the Flames of Granberia’s Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze Luka must be hit by Granberia (2)’s Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze. If the battle takes too long, Granberia will be disappointed and use the technique. The best way to stay alive long enough to see her use it is to attack normally for SP and use them for Meditation. Took Alma Elma’s Tail Drain Attack Similar to the previous achievement, Alma Elma (1) needs to use her Tail Drain. If the battle takes too long, Alma Elma gets bored and uses the technique. Like before, attack normally for SP and use them for Meditation. However, unlike Granberia, Alma Elma uses binds which require struggling. Took Sphinx’s Ancient Law of Ecstasy Similar to the previous achievement, Sphinx must use the Ancient Law of Ecstasy. Unlike Granberia’s Demon Skull Beheading * Blaze or Alma Elma’s Tail Drain, Sphinx only uses it when her HP drops to 0. After revealing to be immune to sealing, she uses the technique. Sara Defeated a Monster Self-explanatory. Sara must fight against the Mummy Girl or Cobra Girl and be the one to lower their HP to 0. Attack them until their HP nears 0, then Guard/Meditation until Sara chips the last bit of their health away. Of the two fights, Mummy Girl is the easier. Simply whittle her health down and Guard/Mediation with Sylph. Drained to Level 1 Self-explanatory. A monster must drain Luka’s level down to 1. The easiest way to do this is to surrender to Lencubus, who’s eager to absorb Luka’s levels. Quadruple Giga Unleashed Self-explanatory. There are only five instances in the game where Quadruple Giga can be used: Imp, Tamamo (2) Granberia (4), Alice (3), Arc-En-Ciel, and Goddess Ilias (Final Form). However, it only counts for the first two. For the Imp, attack once, then use the technique. She’ll be confused and frightened only to be impaled by the technique. For Tamamo, fight normally until she uses Moonlight Cannon, in which she exhausts herself completely and does nothing for the remainder of the battle. As a result, Quadruple Giga can be used to finish her. Hero’s Proof Obtained Obtain the Hero’s Proof. This can be a very difficult achievement as it requires chapters 1 and 2 merged. The three sages at Gold Port within the Hero’s Shrine ask Luka for the Jewel of Friendship, Jewel of Fortune, and Jewel of Victory. In Chapter 1, obtain the Red Orb from defeating the Dragon Pup in Irina Mountains. Then, obtain the Grilled Sea Anemone from the Mermaid Merchant in the second trip to Port Natalia. Next, obtain the Fairy Acorn by apologizing to the Fairies in the Forest of Spirits. Next, obtain the Genie’s Lamp by resisting temptation offered by the Lamp Genie while traveling to Sabasa Castle. Finally, obtain the Yellow Orb from solving the Sphinx’s riddles in the Pyramid. In Chapter 2, obtain the Green Orb from defeating Alma Elma (2) in the Grand Noah Colosseum. Next, head to Yamatai Village and give the Grilled Sea Anemone to the Nekomata in exchange for a Nekomata’s Bell. With both the Fairy Acorn and Nekomata’s Bell in-hand, complete Plansect Village, return to it, and talk to the Alra Priestess. She’ll convert both items into the Jewel of Friendship. With the Genie’s Lamp in-hand, head to Gold Port and talk to its Tool Shop owner, who will exchange the lamp for a Lottery Ticket. Bring the ticket to the Lottery that’s in the same area and the Jewel of Fortune will be granted. Finally, complete Gold Volcano and progress the story normally by heading to the Port. A long dialogue ensues and Amira will appear eventually. Luka must have the Red, Yellow, and Green Orbs in possession in order to obtain the Jewel of Victory from her. With all three jewels in hand, head to the Hero’s Shrine for the Hero’s Proof. Sylph was Summoned tired out Constantly use Sylph until she gives off a tired expression. This happens at random, the chance is 1%. Gnome was Summoned Sleeping Similar to the previous achievement, summon Gnome until her eyes are closed. The chance is 1%. Alice defeated an enemy in her sealed state Similar to Sara Defeated a Monster, starting from Promestein up to Ferme Sara, let the sealed Alice finish an enemy with the attack (versus Promestein only) or with Word of Dispel. Alice defeated an enemy. The fights against Eden, Promestein (2), Black Alice (2, 3, 4) and Goddess Ilias (3) in Heaven, are the only battles this can be achieved. Lower their HP to near 0 and let Alice finish them off. Defeated an enemy without transforming Alice. In Chapter 3, between Chimera Tentacle and Ferme Sara, the fight must be won without Alice using Word of Dispel. Fights without Alice aren't counted. Fighting Chrome (2) will always grant the achievement, as a nearby Alice is unable to provide any support. Defeated by an enemy strengthened by Zylphe. Lose to a Chapter 3 enemy that has summoned Zylphe. Defeated by an enemy strengthened by Gnomaren. Lose to a Chapter 3 enemy that has summoned Gnomaren. Defeated by an enemy strengthened by Grandine. Lose to a Chapter 3 enemy that has summoned Grandine. Defeated by an enemy strengthened by Gigamander. Lose to a Chapter 3 enemy that has summoned Gigamander. Defeated An Enemy In A Counter Stance Self-explanatory. Whittle the enemy's HP down near 0, then finish them off when they put up a counter stance. A good enemy to do this to is Queen Harpy, Mimic or Iron Maiden. Countered an enemy's charged skill. This means to use Daystar to counter an enemy that is charging up a skill. Defeated Doppelganger without her unclothing. Defeat Doppel Luka without using Element Spica, which causes her to unclothe. Normal attacking is the only way to defeat her while she is clothed, as all other offensive skills will be offset. Seen something incredible... After leaving the Sealed Sinner’s Prison for the second time, Luka decides to roam the Monster Lord's Castle. During this time, visit Granberia's room, and after leaving, Granberia goes to spar with Alma Elma, telling Luka not to spectate. Luka can watch in secret, seeing the fight quickly resulting to Alma Elma raping Granberia, earning the achievement. Disparaged by Micaela. :"Oh, how truly foolish... Even though the fate of the world rests on your blade..." - Micaela During the fight with Goddess Ilias (Final Form), right after Micaela appears to assist, Surrender the fight to Ilias. Micaela will chastise Luka, granting the achievement. Only remembered Amira. Perhaps the most difficult achievement of all, this requires all three parts merged. The achievement is given during the Goddess Ilias (Final Form) fight's ending sequence, where people flash over Luka's vision, but only Amira appears. In order to prevent other characters from appearing, the player needs to avoid most Side Quest Areas. Avoiding most side quest areas results Luka being severely under-leveled and making later monsters much more difficult to fight, especially on Hard Difficulty Mode. Attempting the achievement on Hard difficulty is extremely challenging, as some monsters, like Wyvern, are almost impossible to defeat without an improbable amount of luck. Thus, the following places should be avoided: *Chapter 1: **Avoid Enrika **Avoid the Haunted Manor *Chapter 2: **Refuse to fight in the Grand Noah Colosseum. Do not return to Grand Noah or Luka will immediately overturn his offer. **"Let humans reap what they sowed" in Grangold. Do not return to it or Luka will overturn his suggestion. **Avoid Fairy’s Island **Avoid Sealed Sinner’s Prison *Chapter 3: **On Ilias Continent, immediately head to Sentora. **On Sentora, immediately head to the Forest of Spirits, Safaru Ruins, Undine’s Spring, and Gold Volcano. ***Returning to Witch Hunt Village does not interfere with the achievement. Alternatively, and much more quickly, run the game on EX Difficulty Mode, which causes Luka to one hit every monster and only appears after completing Chapter 3. Run through the game normally while skipping all quest areas until the final fight with Ilias. Surrender to her (otherwise she will instantly be defeated), then switch to Normal difficulty and defeat her normally. The author of The Legend of the Hero Luka discovered. After defeating Goddess Ilias (Final Form), head to the Sabasa Castle's Tool Shop. The owner will give Luka the book "Legend of Hero Luka", where he learns from the preface that the author is someone who followed him from the very beginning. Head to Succubus Village and talk to Amira, where Luka and Alice interrogate her about being the book's author, thus earning the achievement. The two areas only appear in the epilogue when Luka has assisted them in every chapter, otherwise they will be overrun and destroyed by Ilias's forces in Chapter 3. Category:Gameplay